


baby don't stop

by hojong



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, hard stan material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, aka Ten, 22, friendless and still working in a local convenience store. Taeyong, 23, troublemaker, potential heart breaker and mummies boy.





	baby don't stop

As the automatic doors slid open, the summer breeze was finally let into the stuffy, humid convenience store. Since there was no air conditioning in the small shop, Ten would sneak off to the freezers at every change he got. He’d stand over the assortment of foods - frozen vegetables, ice cream, ice pops - hoping to cool off.

Ten heard a bell from the school down the road. He rushed back over to the counter, preparing himself for what was about to come. All of a sudden, the shop was full of teenagers. The seniors looked as though they were about to die, grabbing every savory snack they could get their hands on. The younger boys were being loud and obnoxious, they all gathered in the magazine section, either searching for a good manhwa or gawking at the rude magazines in the corner. Ten never stopped them, he remembered what it was like to be their age, even if he never was interested in the women in those magazines.

He scanned countless amounts of cheap kimbaps and ramen, smiling at the teens who scowled back at him. His younger sister, Aim, walked right past the line, standing beside the cash register.

“Hey bro, get me those new sweets you said they just got in. They’re not out yet and I wanna be the first to try it.” Aim said, pushing past the boy at the front of the line. She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, reminisint of the one their parents always fell for. She acted cute at home, being the younger sibling and acting cute made her get everything she wanted, but elsewhere, she dropped the act and became her true self.

“No. You’ll get it when everyone else does.” Ten shot an evil glare at the girl as he handed some change over to another. “Do you even have any money today?”

“Obviously I have money! What do you think I am? Some kind of con artist? That’s so hurtful!” Aim made a cute face and started to shoot her brother hearts. “Please Ten-ah!” She whined. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“Ugh shut up! Can’t you see I’m trying to work here, little brat!” Ten lifted his fist and shook it in her direction.

“Ya! Ten!” The yell came from the direction of the doors. Slowly, Ten turned to his boss, Moon Taeil, who looked as though he was about to burst with anger.

“Ah! Boss! I thought you were on holiday?” Ten asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"I was, but I came home early." Taeil grumbled. Ten could tell he was already in a bad mood, so he had to try and charm him into not taking his life.

"Oh, I see! How was Okinawa?" Ten scanned some more soft drinks and ice pops for the teens and had to shoo away a young boy trying to buy a porn magazine, who looked confused because he always bought them from there.

“Terrible. All me and my boyf- girlfriend did was argue.” Taeil crossed his arms over his chest, almost like a small annoyed child.

“...Oh...” Ten didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed Aim and pulled her close. “This is my sister, Aim!” His sister tried to wiggle out of her brothers arms, whining when Ten pinched her.

“Sister or not, I don’t want you treating any customers like that again. Just get her what she wants.” Taeil rubbed at his temple.

“Okay boss...” Ten looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, Ten, don’t treat customers that way!” Aim made her way out of her brothers grasp and smiled at Taeil brightly. “Ten told me about the new sweets you got in... Could I have some? I’ll tell everyone at school to come here and buy things. Please...” She batted her eyelashes. She looked so cute in that moment, Taeil couldn’t resist.

Taeil went into the back room, and Aim grinned at Ten. “You always get your way... Brat.”

“Asshole.” Aim stuck her tongue out. Ten almost swore back just as Taeil came back out of the room. He gave Aim a handful of sweets for the girl to shove into her pocket.

“Thanks, Taeil! Bye Ten.” Aim ran from the shop, waving behind her with a grin on her face.

“You’re paying for those.” Taeil said.

Ten sighed. “Yes, boss....”

 

After a 12 hour shift, Ten was dying to get home. He grabbed his jacket and took his phone from his locker in the staff room, shouting an ‘I’m off’ to Taeil before he was asked so stay just a little longer. He popped his earphones in and made his way up the hill in the direction of the bus stop. Usually he’d walk since it was only a few stops away, but he just needed to be home, and he needed to be home now. Ten gazed at his phone, scrolling through instagram and twitter, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, a man walked out of a bar Ten was passing by. The two collided, drinks spilling all over the both of them.

“Hey!” Ten yelled, yanking his earphones out and wiping his wet phone on his also wet shirt. “Watch where you’re going!”

“I think I should be the one saying that to you.” The man snickered. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?”

“No. I don’t smoke. And neither should you.” Ten grumbled.

“Okay, okay. I didn’t ask for a lecture.” He laughed, taking a lighter and flicking it until the small plastic cylinder produced fire.

“Why are you acting calm? You should be apologizing right now!” Ten was putting his foot down. He was no longer being treated like a door mat, especially not by strangers.

The man took a long draw of his cigarette and blew the smoke almost directly in Tens face. “I think you’re the one who should be apologizing to me.”

“What? What have I done that I need to apologize for?” Ten coughed.

“For stealing my heart.” The man took a step closer.

“What?” Tens heart skipped a beat. “I don’t even know you, you creep!”

The man laughed loudly at Ten, he laughed at the slight blush which fell across Tens cheeks, the way he suddenly got all nervous. “Oh my god, you’re hilarious. As if i’d ever...” He took a long pause.

Ten raised an eyebrow, “As if you’d ever what?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “I’m Taeyong, by the way. Lee Taeyong. And you?”

“I’m not telling you my name. Now leave me alone.” Ten started to make his way back up the hill, on a mission to make the bus.

“Okay. See you later Ten!” Taeyong called. Ten turned around.

“How did you...?”

Taeyong smiled kindly, pointing to Tens chest. “You forgot to take your name tag off. Now I know your name and where you work.”

Ten fumbled with his name tag, flustered, causing him to prick his finger on the sharp pin. It started to bleed lightly, so Taeyong took his hand and kissed the tip of his finger. “Feeling better?”

Ten tugged his hand away from Taeyongs lips. He held his hand to his chest. He could feel his own heart beating. He felt his cheeks heat up, they turned a light shade of pink. “Stay away from me.” Ten whispered embarrassingly.

He started to way his way back up the hill. As he did, he turned back to glance at Taeyong. Taeyong wasn’t even looking at him, he just lit another cigarette and walked in the opposite direction.

The next day was just as hot as the last. The shop was as stuffy as always but since Taeil was back, Ten couldn’t hang over the freezer like he did before. He just stood in the sweltering heat, sweat dripping down his forehead and staining his shirt.

A woman who visited the shop often entered the store and gave a big smile to Ten.

“Ah, Mrs Lee! How are you?” Ten smiled back at her as she made her way up to the counter. She wasn’t extremely old, maybe in her 50s, but she was beginning to get grey hair and wrinkles were appearing on her face.

“Ten-ah, I told you to call me Hyunsook! There are no formalities between friends, right?” Mrs Lee laughed slightly.

“Yes.. I understand Hyunsook.” Ten said. It felt strange, but it made her smile. “So what are you in for today?”

“Just some rice and kimchi.” Ten rushed off to the rice shelves which were right beside the fridges so he stood around for longer than he should. He grabbed the kimchi and made his way back to the till.

“More rice? You just bought some the other day, didn’t you?” Ten said as he scanned her items.

“Ah yes, but my son just came down from Seoul for an unexpected visit. He’s a good eater. I feel bad, I didn’t know he was coming so I didn’t even have any kimchi ready for him coming... I’ll bet he never gets good kimchi up in Seoul. I’m sad he’ll have to settle... But that boy is a pest, coming home without even saying anything.” Mrs Lee grumbled. “He never calls, and when I call him he’s out drinking with his friends. He’s become a trouble maker since he moved up there. I’m sure he started smoking, too, the idiot. So easily led.”

“Ah is that so?” Ten commented, just adding to the conversation for her to continue.

“He moved up there around 6 years ago saying he would become some big shot rapper. It never has happened. When he left he said ‘I promise I’ll buy you a house in Seoul when I make it big.’ Pft, fat chance.” She waved her hand as Ten packed her things into bags.

“At least he has dreams.” He said, thinking of his own. When he and his family moved to South Korea from Thailand, he expected to make it big with his own dancing. He was talented, that he knew, but it was hard to make it big without being an idol or living in Seoul. 

“A dream is a dream, but he’s just not realistic. Not all dreams come true...” Mrs Lee shook her head. “Whatever... I’ll always support him.”

“Ah, I’m sure you will.” Ten smiled and Mrs Lee leaned over and pinched his cheeks.

“You’re so sweet, Tennie. I wish my son could be a nice young boy like you. I hope you both can meet, maybe you’ll be a good influence on him.”

“Yes, maybe.” Ten nodded, totally doubting it. “See you, Mrs Lee.”

“It’s Hyunsook, Ten! Hyunsook.” She smiled, giving Ten a wave as she left the shop.

“He’s so lucky…” Ten sighed.

“Get back to work!” He heard Taeil say from the back room.

Ten mumbled under his breath, “Maybe you should try doing some work.”

“What was that?” Taeil called.

“Nothing boss...”

 

Ten stood in front of the new electric fan Taeil bought due to his employees constant complaining. He held a manhwa in one hand and an ice pop in the other. The shop had been quite all day, so he had been relaxed.

But just then, the automatic doors slid open and he heard a familiar voice. “A twenty pack of Esse Menthol, please.”

Ten turned away from his manhwa with the ice pop hanging from his mouth to see Taeyong smirking at him. “Hi Ten.”

“Ah, Taeyong!” Ten grabbed his ice pop before it slipped from his mouth.

“You remember my name. That’s a good sign.” He smiled. “You’ve got a little something here.” He pointed to the side of his mouth. Ten wiped at it and Taeyong shook his head. “No, here.” Taeyong used his own thumb to wipe up the excess juice from Tens lip, then licked it off.

“Stop touching me without my permission.” Ten whined. “It’s annoying.” Ten said this, but when Taeyong touched him he didn’t pull away this time. It was weird.

“Okay. Now, Esse Menthol please.” Ten nodded and turned around to grab the cigarettes from the shelves behind the counter. As he searched for them, he heard the doors slide open again. He turned back and sat the cigarettes on the counter, only to have them thrown back away by Taeyong.

“Oh, hey mum!” Taeyong smiled at Mrs Lee, who had just walked in.

“Taeyong, I thought you were going to visit your uncle?” She said, confused.

“Yeah, I was on my way when I realised I don’t have any chewing gum, so I came in to pick some up.” Taeyong picked up the closest pack of gum to him and placed it down.

“Ah, yes, one dreamies chewing gum please! That’s all I came here for… Nothing else…”

“I see. I just came in to see my dear friend Tennie.” Mrs Lee leaned over the counter and squeezed his cheeks.

Taeyong snickered. “Tennie...”

Ten waved at her shyly. “Hi, Mrs Lee.”

“Ten, it’s Hyunsook!” She laughed happily. “This is my son, Taeyong.”

“Ah, so this is the pest.” Ten looked at Taeyong who gave a confused look.

“Yes.” She shook her head and put her arm around her boy. “Hey, the two of you should go out together! Become friends! Tonight, you can go out drinking!”

“No... Mum I have plans...” Taeyong offered. “And I’m meant to be going to see my uncle, remember?”

“Oh shut up, Taeyong, it won’t take that long.” She flicked his ear.

“Ow!” Taeyong whined. Ten almost laughed out loud, but he covered his mouth to stop it escaping. This boy was totally different from the man he had met the night before.

“Ten are you free?” Mrs Lee asked.

“I guess so...” Ten shrugged.

“Great! Then tonight it is. You boys have fun!” She said, walking out of the shop.

Taeyong and Ten just gazed at each other, confused about what had just happened. Taeyong glanced down to the cigarette pack that was now lying on the ground. “Now, those Esse Menthol please.”

 

When Ten got home from work, all he could think about was his date with Taeyong. But, it wasn't a date. They were just meeting. Two total strangers meeting up for drinks. Before Taeyong left the store before, Ten gave him his home address so that he could stop by before they left. Ten wasn't sure why he did it, but it was over with. For some reason when he looked at the other boy his heart pounded in his chest, his stomach turned to knots. He was one of the very few people who could make him nervous. What was worse was he could do it just by looking in his direction. Ten didn't know why, but when he got dressed he put a little more effort in than usual.

There was a knock at the door and he could here Aim shout, "I'll get it!"

Ten ran to the hall, pushing Aim into the bathroom on his way and slammed the door. He heard clatter coming from behind it, and a cry from Aim, but he just continued to race for the front door. He looked through the peep hole of the door, and he saw Taeyong smoking a cigarette. Ten opened the door immediatly, taking the cigarette from his mouth to put it out.

"There are smoke alarms in the hall, you idiot!" Ten frowned as he stamped on the cigarette.

"So, what? You can't smoke in the hall? That is so dumb." Taeyong grumbled. Ten ushered him inside and Taeyong looked around. "Nice place." He said as he pulled out another pack of cigarettes. Ten grabbed the pack and shook his head.

"No smoking in here either." Ten shouted, throwing the pack away.

"Ay, I just bought those!" Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest.

Ten rolled his eyes. "Don't be a child."

Just then, Aim came out from behind the door. "We meet again." He said, looking at Taeyong.

"Huh? You've met my sister?" Ten asked, confused, and Taeyong glared at the girl.

"Yeah. She stole a 5000 won note from me!" Taeyong shouted.

Ten stared at his sister. "You did what?" He screamed.

"I didn't steal anything, you liar! He dropped it on the ground and I picked it up! Finders keepers." Aim protested.

"You stole it, idiot!" Taeyong pointed at the young girl.

"Liar!"

Ten pulled out a 5000 won note and thrusted it into Taeyongs hands. "Take this and shut up!"

Taeyong gazed at Ten, confused. Then he smirked. "You look nice, by the way."

 

Night fell and Ten and Taeyong were sat in the bar local. Four bottles of soju later, Taeyong was tipsy, Ten was drunk.

“You seem so boring.” Taeyong smiled, holding a bottle of some cheap, foreign beer in his hand. “I didn’t think you’d be up for it, that’s why I said no at first.”

“Yeah? And I thought you were a mummies boy!” Ten slurred. He grabbed a shot glass and filled it to the brim. “I could drink more than you -” hiccup “- any day.”

“Yeah, sure you could, kiddo.” Taeyong chuckled.

“What, you think I couldn’t take you?” Ten mumbled.

“Oh I think you could take me.” Taeyong grinned, sending a wink Tens way. “You’re so funny.” Ten slumped down in his chair, sad all of a sudden. “Oi, what’s up with you?”

“I’m so jealous of you, living up in Seoul.” Ten huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Ever since we moved here from Thailand, I’ve never even had many friends. The few I did have moved to Seoul to pursue their dreams.”

“Wow, you had friends?” Taeyong joked, taking another shot. When he looked back at Ten, tears were dropping from his eyes. “Hey, hey, Yah! Stop crying!”

“Sorry.” Ten pouted. He wiped his tears, but they continued to fall. Then the sobs came. They were loud and heavy, heads started to turn. Taeyong stood up and dragged Ten behind him. They got outside, couples turning to look as Ten cried his heart out, teens pointing. Ten grabbed onto Taeyongs shirt and cried onto his chest. He never got this emotional, but he had also never been so drunk in all his life. Taeyong looked down at him, confused.

"Hey, come back to my place. If not I’ll just walk you home.” Taeyong suggested, patting Tens back.

“Huh?” Ten huffed. “Is that why you bought all those drinks?” Hiccup. “To get me back to your place and take advantage of me?”

“Oh come on, do I really seem that bad?” Taeyong shook his head. 

“Well… No…” Ten stopped crying, wiping his face. “It’s just why would you be nice to me?”

“Believe it or not,” Taeyong began, “I actually like you. Tonight has showed me you’re actually a nice guy, even if you have a smart ass sense of humor and are sarcastic as fuck.” He laughed and Ten whined, slapping his arm playfully. “And I’d imagine you don’t want your family seeing you this drunk. So come on, lets go.” Taeyong didn’t wait for a response, he just started walking. Ten drunkly followed behind, hiccupping quite a bit. After a while, he stumbled, almost falling to the ground. Taeyong held him up by the under arms.

“Hey hey hey, take it easy.” Taeyong stood the younger boy up straight. “Get on my back.”

“No!” Ten stomped his foot. “I don’t wanna!”

“You’re such a kid. If you don’t get on my back, I’ll just leave you here.” Taeyong started to stroll away, acting as though he was leaving Ten behind. Just like a child, Ten whined. “Come on then.” Taeyong kneeled down letting Ten hop onto his back.

He wobbled his way to the hotel (as he was tipsy himself) and lay Ten on his bed.

“Thanks for carrying me Taeyong.” Ten giggled playfully. He rubbed his arms on the double bed. “There’s only one bed here...” Ten laughed.

“What you don’t wanna share a bed with me?” Taeyong teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll go sleep on the sofa.” Taeyong gathered stuff for him to go into the other room, and when he turned around, Ten was standing right there. 

“Just stay with me..” Ten blushed. He looked up into Taeyongs eyes, a shy rose colour painting his cheeks. He placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it seductively. Taeyong gulped. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong moved away. 

“What, you don’t like me?” Ten pouted. “You don’t want me?”

“It’s not that...”

“So...don’t stop?” Ten asked with a flirtatious smirk on his face. He leaned into Taeyong, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and moved them both towards the bed. He pushed Taeyong down, lying him on his back and moved himself to straddle him. He grinded his ass against Taeyongs clothed manhood, looking deep into to the others eyes. He threw his head back, giving Taeyong a taste of what was yet to come.

He leaned back down and pressed their lips together again, but more fierce this time. Taeyong was into it, he was ready and willing. He grabbed Tens ass with both hands as he pushed his tongue into the others mouth. His hands slid up Taeyongs thin shirt, feeling every ab, every muscle. His long fingers made his way to the older boys nipples, toying with them. Taeyong bit his lip, showing how sensitive they really are. Every pinch sent a pleasure wave through Taeyongs body making him harder with every touch.

“You like that?” Ten asked, still dry humping him.

“Yeah...” Taeyong grinned. He pulled off his shirt with one solid yank, and began to unbutton Tens shirt. Ten moved his hands away to get it off and went straight back to toying with Taeyong.

Taeyong was amazed by Tens milky skin, ran his fingers over the younger boys perfect body. “God, Ten, you’re so fit.”

He rolled over, so that Ten was underneath him, giggling like the drunken mess he was. Ten looped his arms around Taeyongs neck, pulling him in for another snog. Using his feet, Ten slid the others jeans down along with his boxer shorts. With his free hand, Taeyong did the same. He unbuttoned Tens jeans and pushed his hands underneath his underwear, feeling his already hard cock.

“Wow, you’re a real slut. Aren’t you?” Taeyong kissed and bit at Tens neck, leaving marks all over. He made his way down, closer and closer to his leaking cock. He took a hold of it with one hand and jerked him off while kissing his abdomen. Ten withered beneath him, whining for more.

Finally, he came face to face with Tens dick. Ten looked down at him as if he was dreaming, he’d never done anything like this before with a girl never mind a guy. The noises a blow job made never sounded pleasant to him in porn, but here, now, they sounded so great. He felt a hand reach for his ball sack, holding them and with every lick and every suck came a sensational touch. Ten was entranced, feeling a knot in his stomach he stopped the man.

“Wait...” Ten mumbled, still slightly tipsy but sobering up fast. “I wanna... I wanna do it to you.”

Taeyong was happy to oblige, standing tall, letting Ten take in all his glory. It was huge, bigger than Ten had ever seen in any porno before. He moved closer, taking it in his hand. He stroked it like he would his own when he was home alone, no one and nothing to interrupt him.

“C’mon...” Taeyong said, pulling at Tens hair gently, pulling him towards his rock hard cock. Tens tongue lapped at it, just to see what it felt like. It was hot and pulsing on his tongue, just waiting to be in his mouth fully. Soon, he was sucking at the head, using his hand to wank the base. “Ugh yeah... Good boy... Fuck… Baby, don’t stop.” Taeyong moaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure.

Ten got a little more into it seeing how much he was pleasuring the other. While he sucked, his tongue danced around the tip, making its way to the slit eventually.

Taeyong pulled the boy off him by the hair. “Fuck, I was about to cum.” Taeyong leaned down and kissed Ten, a sloppy wet kiss at that. Ten lay on his back and lifted his legs, showing off his virgin hole. “Oh my god, Ten.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah... You’re so gorgeous.” Taeyong grabbed Tens waist and pulled him closer. He went into the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom. He threw the condom down onto the bed and it landed right beside Tens head.

Taeyong lubed up his fingers, pressing one to Tens hole. He pushed it inside slowly until he was up to the knuckle. “Ah...” Ten said, “It’s sore when someone else does it.”

“What?” Taeyong asked, confused. “...You’re a virgin?”

“Is that a problem? Do you not want me anymore?”

“It’s not like that. I just didn’t know, that’s all.” Taeyong smiled as he stroked Tens face.

Taeyong thrusted his finger in and out until Ten got used to the feeling, and when he did he gave Taeyong the signal to add the next. Soon enough, three were stuffed in there, scissoring open to see if they could fit anymore room.

“Ah.. Taeyong, just do it.. Get in me now.” Ten moaned. Taeyong pulled all three of his fingers out slowly. He rushed to grab the condom and slid it onto his dick. Just seeing Ten like that was keeping him hard.

He lubed himself up, and added some extra hoping to ease off some of the pain for the other. Ten got onto all fours without being instucted and just sat there, waiting. Taeyong enjoyed the moment, just looking at Ten all out like that for him. He positioned himself to Tens hole and slowly entered.

“Fuck. It fucking stings.” Ten groaned, his head hitting the pillow in front of him. “Holy shit. It feels like I’m giving birth.”

“That pain will ease away... Just relax, okay?” Taeyong couldn’t control himself. Placing a hand on the younger guys back, he started to thrust slowly in and out of Tens tight ass. “Holy fuck. You feel so good. Oh my god.” Taeyong mumbled, kneading Tens plump ass cheeks like dough.

After a few minutes, Ten was beginning to enjoy it too. The pain was still there but it had dulled down. He bounced back on Taeyongs thrusts, gripping onto the bed sheets to contain it all. He moaned louder than he ever had done before. There was no restrictions here, not with Taeyong.

“Harder…” Ten moaned, “Harder.” So harder Taeyong went. He took hold of Tens hips and pounded into him relentlessly. Beautiful ‘uh uh uh’s fell from Tens lips like kisses from god himself.

“You like that, you fucking like that?”

“Yes,” Ten almost sobbed it felt so good.

Taeyong turned Ten around to face him without even pulling out. He gazed into the others eyes, leaning down so that their lips could meet. They connected on some other level, their tongues dancing together.

“Shit.” Taeyong said as he pulled away. “I’m gonna cum.”

Taeyongs thrusts became faster and sloppy, just looking for release. A long, manly moan escaped him as he came into the condom. He pulled out slowly, looking down on the whining mess he left behind. He tied the condom and threw it in the trash.

Taking Tens cock in his hand was enough for the other boy, soon he was coming all over his own stomach. Taeyong milked him dry, then pulled away to look for tissues. When he turned back, Tens cock was still twitching from the satisfaction.

Ten lay there as Taeyong cleaned up the cum from his stomach, putting it in the in along with the condom.

“I can’t believe you were a virgin before that.” Taeyong laughed.

“Why? Was I good?” Ten asked.

“Great, in fact.” Taeyong smiled. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell my mum about this.”

Taeyong lay next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Even though they barely knew each other, it felt like they fitted together like puzzle pieces, they both knew it felt right.

“You know, this version of you is a lot better than the tough one you act like you are…” Ten giggled, hugging Taeyong tightly.

“Huh? What do you mean? I am totally tough!” Taeyong showed of his muscles, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

“You know what I mean…” Ten smiled sweetly. “Right now you’re kind and sweet, a mummies boy. Not some mean guy. I’ve never met anyone like you… I did think you were hot when we met, and there was chemistry, but I thought it was bad chemistry. Just took us a little while to figure it out. And soon you’re going back home and I’ll still be here…” Ten sighed sadly, nuzzling his face into Taeyongs side. 

“Hey…” Taeyong said, “Why don’t you come with me?”  
Ten sat up into a straight position right away. “What? Are you being serious?”  
Taeyong nodded, “Totally. Tonight you said about how you dream of being a dancer, and when you showed me those videos from the groups you were in in Thailand you can see you have real talent!” Taeyong grinned. 

“But there’d be nothing for me to do… I’d be starting from the bottom. No one knows me here.”

“Well, maybe, but I used to be a part of a dance studio before I moved to rapping full time.” Taeyong said, making Tens eyebrows raise. “I still have connections since I’m good friends with one key member, and with my reference and your talent I’m sure they’d be happy to give you a shot.”

“Oh my god! That is my dream! This whole day has been like a dream, but this is like a dream in a dream!” Ten squeezed Taeyong tightly, both of them laughing. They kissed one another sweetly, when they heard a sound. 

“Taeyong, sweetie, mummies home!” Mrs Kim called out. 

“Shit, I gotta hide!” Ten whispered, climbing out of the bed. 

“What, my mum doesn’t care about me being gay.” Taeyong said. 

“Well I don’t want her seeing me after I just slept with her son, okay?” 

Just then, the door opened. “Oh Taeyong, how was your night, did it go well?”  
“Yeah mum, it went a lot better than expected actually.” Taeyong grinned.   
“Oh good. I think he might be gay too, I’ve asked him about girlfriends and he always says nothing or avoids it, so you might be in with a shot!” She giggled sweetly. 

“Yeah, fingers crossed.” He said.

“Night night, sweetie.” Mrs Kim smiled. “Love you.”

“Night mum, love you.” 

She left the room, closing the door behind her, exposing a half naked Ten. The two boys looked at each other and both started laughing so hard, climbing back into bed Ten hugged Taeyong tightly.   
“This is amazing. I’m moving to a mad city, the city I’ve always wanted to live in. paradise here I come. When will I wake up from this dream?” 

Taeyong smiled sweetly, holding Ten in his arms. “Don’t worry, it’s all real. Seoul is like another world, potential is limitless. And don’t worry, I’m not some kind of heartbreaker… I swear this is going to be a good thing. I’m so glad you’re moving with me, I don’t think I’d be able to go back without you now. When I’m with you… it’s like everything is timeless… We’re just standing still… I think you’ll be my first and last love…”

Ten looked at Taeyong. “Uuuuuh, cherry bomb?”

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THE END IS SO BAD LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i just had to end it and went on a tangent.


End file.
